Five Card Stud
by butterfly collective
Summary: Julian and Alexis play a poker game with interesting stakes.
1. Chapter 1

Julian watched the woman sideways while he dried the dishes she handed to him with a towel. They worked together well as a team as if they always did, though sharing clean up duties was a first for them. Most of the time they didn't need to use words to communicate, sticking to what was simple, the task of washing dishes and setting them out to dry.

Alexis remained alone in her thoughts. Julian learned to recognize that pensive look, calm relaxation on her face framed by her slightly wavy dark hair. He had been doing his own thinking of the next careful step he'd taken in the emotional minefield which still surrounded them despite the easy going banter they'd shared over the meal.

He was on her home turf, hoping to break his record in terms of not getting thrown or pushed out the front door when she'd had enough of him. So far he'd made it through a delicious meal of Thai takeout and two slices of dark chocolate cake he'd picked up at Kelly's Diner.

His thoughts were heading in some interesting directions.

Not to mention the images that took up residence in his head during dinner. He'd tried to push them away but they wouldn't budge this time. She'd been right there standing in front of him, only instead of her faded jeans and loose knit caramel colored sweater, he'd seen bare skin. Once that got started, he couldn't stop thinking. ..as other senses started coming into play. The way that soft skin of hers would feel under his fingers…how her body would taste underneath his mouth, both its sweetness and its twang. Would it be anything like he remembered?

He'd fidgeted a bit while he sat eating not that Alexis noticed as she had seemed…distracted. Most likely thinking back to her last conversation with Sonny and running it through her head again. He'd caught the tail end of it and it hadn't been pretty.

She didn't wear it at the table, sticking to safer topics like Danny's latest checkup and Sam taking on more cases as part of her business.

Now she stood there next to him casually washing dishes while his imagination ran wild. Reining it in just didn't work and he guessed the circumstances of their lives diverging and their futures remaining shrouded in uncertainty drove his thoughts. She ran the hot water to rinse the rivulets of soap off a dish and he'd be imagining how he'd create a romantic setting for her if he were at his own place. Softening the lighting, maybe with some candles in the bedroom…wine to drink and the right music…his mind in full seductive mode…only the woman next to him wasn't thinking those same thoughts.

Carlos had accused him of not being a romantic but that's because he never saw him in full pursuit before…nor did he understand why he had to view his woman of choice as a worthy opponent first.

"Julian, do you see any more soap?"

He broke his thoughts reluctantly and looked beneath the sink finding a spare bottle which he handed to her.

"The food was great wasn't it?"

"Sure was…Carlos was right about the food at that new Thai place."

She chuckled, running the fingers of one hand across his back feeling companionable but Julian's body tensed anyway. She didn't seem to notice and returned to washing dishes.

"He seems to be a smart man and it was very delicious."

They finished up the dishes and left them on the rack until she'd put them away in the morning. He rested a hand on her back as they walked to the living room, where she sat on the couch. He went to the small wet bar.

"Would you like something?"

She nodded.

"More wine please…I thought I found some Sonoma Valley vintage earlier. Mac had ordered a couple of bottles for me."

He reached for the bottle, uncorked it and poured them both glasses returning to the couch. She sipped hers slowly.

"This is very nice. Better than I remember."

God, she hoped he didn't pick the nervousness in her voice, see it in her posture as she sat down on the sofa. She looked around the room trying not to show it. Sometimes it was so much easier when she was still furious with him. But that had been before…she smiled reaching for her glass.

Julian sipped his wine too. She knew he didn't drink wine often, opting either a good glass of bourbon or imported beer straight from the bottle. He smiled at the question on her face.

"It's good vintage…Mac Scorpio has good taste in wine."

"Julian… "

"Hey, we haven't seen each other for a while and I want to make the most of the time we do have together."

"It's no big deal…I mean now that we're not fighting any longer."

"It is to me Alexis You're very special to me and I hope you know that…life's not going to be the same as it used to be."

She sighed.

"It was just a close call," she said, "I'm fine. I'm sure Dante's looking into the person responsible. So is Sonny despite what he said."

"He should drop everything and find out if it's one of his enemies Alexis," he said, "if he cared."

She arched a brow.

"I don't expect anyone to do that. I don't expect you too either."

He sighed.

"I won't stop at anything until I find out who put that bomb in your car."

He sounded so damn sincere when he said that…she sipped the wine looking at him. His warm brown eyes, his thick crop of hair and that stubble she always knew tickle when he kissed her. How would it feel if he kissed her now? And the shadow on his face, how would that feel against her mouth? She shouldn't be thinking about that, she should be concentrating on the time spent with him so she could hold as many memories inside of her to get her through the ordeal ahead of trying to figure out who targeted her and her family.

Julian sipped his wine, watching her. She wondered if he saw right inside of her right now, through to her excitement, her impatience, but also some fear. No, she didn't want him to look that deep inside of her…not now. Not that he could help himself of course.

"So how's the investigation going? Dante tell you anything else?"

She shrugged.

"No…but it's still early and there's all that forensics to process..."

He chuckled.

"I'm not sure whether to believe you about that…they should know who's responsible by now if it has anything to do with Sonny…"

She rolled her eyes.

"As if things are so peaceful in Casa Jerome," she said, "Speaking of which have you and Ava decided to finally kill each other yet?"

He shrugged.

"She's still upset that I'm not going to her party. But if it's anything like the last one…"

Silence fell between them as they sipped their wine, she on the couch, he in a nearby chair. She didn't want to think about her near brush with death and who might be responsible. She'd spent most of the day being interviewed by Dante and another detective and talking with a sketch artist.

She just wanted to forget all about that for a while. The man sitting across from her wasn't making that easy.

She looked at him, blowing softly through her pursed lips while the latest glass of wine began to envelope her body with warmth.

"I don't know how this goes Julian…I don't know how to say what I need to say."

"Hey now, just relax…we've got all night until you kick me out for some reason and this is a good time for just kicking back drinking a little wine and talking…"

She nodded.

"Okay because I…"

He put his glass and moved to sit next to her on the couch. She certainly looked as if she had dressed for comfort like he did in his jeans and button down shirt.

He wondered what she wore underneath her own outfit. He wondered if he'd ever have the courage to find out. He wondered how she'd react if he did. Then it hit him that there was only one way he wanted this night to end but…he looked over at her still sipping her wine looking deep in thought.

First things first and that was getting her comfortable…and plenty relaxed before he stepped things up a notch. It was like luring a horse into a body of water, it had to be coaxed into doing it step by step so by the time the horse figured out what was going on, it was already chest deep. He knew what he was doing both with horses and women but this was a whole lot different…and it mattered a lot more than anything in the past. His body pushed him forward almost faster than he wanted to go but the woman next to him just meant too much to rush anything with so he had to settle down here. He had to remember what his experiences taught him about proceeding slowly…during times when his instincts told him to charge full speed ahead. His Uncle Leon might have been right about taming horses…but would it work on a woman? Still Leon had never steered him wrong in his advice on anything and he trusted it.

One reason why he still was alive.

So that's how he'd handle Alexis …step by step.

"You nervous about this…?"

When he looked at her like he did now, she couldn't bother denying it. She knew where they were both heading too.

"A little…"

He nodded.

"That's okay…me too…but there's no reason to be."

Damn he had just read her mind.

"I already know that…it's just that it's different for a woman like me than for many others."

He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

She looked away just then as if she didn't want him to see her face.

"It's just different…not as easy to walk away from…at least not for me."

He studied her face carefully, not paying any attention to the seconds ebbing by just focusing on the woman sitting next to him.

"Does it have to be?"

She didn't look like she exactly believed him but he'd show her later. For now, he knew to take it slowly, He'd had learned early enough in life that the best things couldn't be rushed. So it would be with her.

His eyes brightened.

"Fortunately I brought my deck of cards…"

"Your what?"

"You heard me, ever play poker…and don't say you haven't because I know you're pretty good."

She smiled at that.

"I'm not bad…but in case you don't know pool's my game."

"Yeah I know but we're not in a pool hall," he said, "besides poker's another game of skill…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"A game of chance too…and it favors those players who lie very well…including through omission."

He winced a bit at that but recovered quickly.

"Alexis…okay listen up…the game's poker…five card stud…"

"Okay…I hope you brought your wallet then," she said, "if that's the way you want to play."

His eyes narrowed.

"Is there any other way?"

She shrugged casually at him, feeling anything but underneath her skin.

"Maybe…for those without imagination."

His eyes sparkled when he actually whipped out his deck and they started playing several hands and sure enough, she won most of them. Fortunately they had kept the stakes fairly small but still she was getting wealthier by the minute as it didn't seem like poker was his game after all. Occasionally, they took a break to pour themselves some more of that fine Sonoma Valley vintage. Alexis just felt the tension slip right on out of her and her body relax, her mind beginning to wander to other things. Suddenly what she'd been thinking about the past few hours didn't seem so crazy anymore, not giving into how she felt seemed more insane. She was entertaining thoughts she had no business entertaining.

She knew then if she didn't act, she might live to regret it.

She'd watched him while they played, wondering what he'd been thinking but he hadn't given anything away. He had established himself as a mediocre player at best which meant it was time to use the game and teach him a little lesson.

"We're not playing for money this time…"

He looked at her startled as she began to deal the cards.

"We're not?"

She shook her head and put the rest of the cards down on the table.

"No, the game we're about to play is strip poker…you lose a hand, you take off an item of clothing…your choice…same with me…"

She just looked at that startled look on his face began transforming from complete shock into one of his easy going smiles, the kind that would make any woman's legs weaken. Why was he smiling given that he'd just lost a couple hundred bucks mostly in small bills?

Shouldn't he be protesting? Though…wait he'd revealed himself to be somewhat at ease with minimal clothing on, who answered their door in a hotel wearing only briefs?

Maybe she should rethink her plan but then again…maybe not.

She shook her head at the folly of her thinking and picked up her cards to check out her hand waiting to see how he'd respond to her set of rules for their poker playing.

Ah, crap…came to mind first…then she smiled at him wondering if he were thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis knew she held a crappy hand…again and reached to draw a card. She had lost the first two rounds and there had gone her shoes which was easy enough. He teased her lightly about starting with her feet, but when he lost the next couple of rounds after that, he chose his boots.

He still had socks and she had hers too and had kept on everything else including a few things that might surprise him.

She didn't know if he played seriously or not from one hand to the next because face it, the goal for both of them was to get the other one buck naked first and then they both knew what would happen.

Because the way he'd been looking at her…she felt both turned on and vulnerable under his gaze. And so the poker game would continue with wins and losses on both sides.

Only problem was that he wore more clothing than she did so if she kept losing…she'd be down to maybe a little wisp of lace before he even got his shirt off. The only parts of his body bare right now were his feet.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. After all, he'd lost every round when they'd been playing for money…if she didn't…no she figured he must have been holding out on her.

She put down her spread of cards.

"I got two pairs…."

He smiled back at her.

"So do I… show yours first…"

She put down a pair of threes and a pair of sixes and raised her brows at him. He just smiled and put down two pairs, both aces.

Four of a kind…damn….the kind of cursing that indicated both frustration and excitement.

"You got to take something off…I know what I'd like to see…what you're wearing underneath that sweater."

She started breathing harder at the look of anticipation on his face as he leaned back for the show. But while her hands moved towards her sweater to remove it, nervous tension filled her too. How had this evening reached this point?

Damn she should have chosen a top with buttons, tiny ones so it'd take her all night just to undo them all in her state.

"I…"

"A little bit at a time Alexis…that's all it takes."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know how to take off my damn sweater."

She continued tugging her sweater, stumbling a couple times and hoping he didn't notice. She didn't know what the big deal was because it wasn't like she was naked underneath. After finally reaching the point where she'd slip it off, she heard him suck in his breath sharply.

"Oh my…."

She shot him a look.

"Oh my…what…?"

"When a man acts like this, it's a compliment as you know," he said, "Nothing to be worried about…you look beautiful in black lace…"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Thanks…and I'm not worried."

"Course you're going to look more beautiful out of it…but first things first…now all the way off with that sweater…"

She pulled it back slowly and slipped it off of her shoulders, exposing her creamy skin to him, her breasts nestled in the lace, generous in their roundness and pushing against the bra as designed.

He just looked at her quietly, his face pensive.

"What are you thinking?"

"Want to know the truth?"

She nodded.

"How it's going to feel when I take one of those nipples in my mouth…how you'll taste…I bet they're a nice scarlet colored…and soft until they're in my mouth."

Oh god, did he have to say that to her because right now…she could see him doing that suckling on one of her nipples as she threw her head back because she knew right now how good it would feel…and her nipples did too because they pushed against her bra harder and began to ache. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this was she, not about him of all people. It had to be the wine. Still she wasn't letting him get off easy with his rhapsodizing about her body parts.

"Julian Victor Jerome…when did you start using that as a come on?"

He sat up and took notice then because she rarely called him by his full name.

"What's wrong…I'm just calling it as I see it."

She put a smile on her face to cover for the fact that what he said turned her on. Choosing her words carefully.

"That sounds…nice…"

He chuckled.

"Nice is going to be the last thought on your mind when I'm doing it but there's a lot you're going to enjoy tonight I promise…"

She picked up the deck to deal the cards this time, trying to not feel self-conscious wearing her bra in front of him.

The one she'd knew would be coming off soon…Especially if she kept losing because damn it, his poker playing skills had certainly stepped up a notch once the stakes changed. Finally, she pulled a full house over his single pair of sevens. Her eyes caught his as he smiled, opting to remove his shirt.

She watched him from where she sat nonchalantly unbuttoning his shirt exposing his muscular chest, the one she already knew that she liked. But he paraded around shirtless so much she'd grown used to arguing at him in various states of undress.

So many things she still didn't know…too many questions and she pushed them aside so she could concentrate… on who would get who naked first. And so the card playing continued, with some easy banter between them amid the shedding of clothing.

As it was now, he still had his jeans on…and she had just gotten up to peel her pants off, pulling them down feeling his eyes on her as she pushed them down her legs revealing her panties.

"Oh land sakes Alexis …"

She thought she heard excitement and something else…in his voice. She looked down at him standing in front of him in her black lingerie, her skin goose pimpled from contact with the cool air…but also uneasiness. He looked up at her leaning back in the couch unable to take his eyes off of her there in front of him.

And how could he, when this beautifully sculpted woman stood in front of him, her breasts pushed up by her bra and her panties clinging to her pelvis and the contrast of the lacy thigh highs against her bare skin, so damn sexy…it took his breath away.

If he hadn't been getting hard enough during the poker game, watching her know, the part of him he had never seen pushed him to the limit. He put his cards down and stood up.

"Poker game's over…"


	3. Chapter 3

She looked puzzled wrapping her arms around herself.

"But we've still got clothes on…"

"That's not going to be for long…"

She chuckled.

"So you say…but why end the poker game when I'm starting a winning streak."

He smiled.

"I'm still wearing more clothes than you are…"

She shrugged trying to be nonchalant, not easy wearing only lingerie that she picked off the rack at a new boutique because she liked how the lace meshed with silk.

The growl in his voice when he said that so matter of fact heated her blood and made her skin tingle….her body ached like a slow burn. He got on his feet and turned towards her.

"Why don't you help me with my pants…"

She just looked at him.

"You're more than capable of handling that yourself."

"Come on…," he coaxed, "I can't do it…not when my hands want to be on you."

Damn, she heard the timbre in his voice that told her that he looked at her…and that he wanted to take this to the bedroom.

He needed to be with her in an elemental way…just like she needed to be with him…only him. So she bit her lip and reached her hands towards his jeans and tugged at the zipper, gingerly at first and then pulled it down, listening to the rasping sound.

But only hearing the rapid beat of her own heart…and her own sighs…as he stood there patiently.

She struggled a bit pushing the pants over his hips and he helped her, placing his warm hands over her faltering ones. The jeans dropped to his feet and he stepped right out of them, his eyes still on her and then he took her in his arms, kissing her softly at first so she could prepare for him, then deepening his kiss, slowly, like gradually warming waters and she met his mouth eagerly.

Wrapping her arms around him brought him closer to her which she needed, to feel his muscular chest, against her breasts and his hardness that strained his briefs against the cleft of her panties.

Oh she definitely needed him there.

He did a slow burn against her, rocking and moving against her in a way that elicited pleasure sensations from her body.

"Ah….."

He heard her gasp…and he reached his hands behind her to unclasp her bra…as much as he liked her in it, he wanted her out of it…now.

No he needed her to bare her breasts to him…he had to taste…suck on her nipples which had hardened just at the thought. He knew it would be pleasurable for her too, and to help her relax. He sensed her nervousness through her skin, and he whispered soothing words to her in between kisses about just how beautiful she looked right now and not to worry about anything.

He separated long enough to ease her bra straps across her sensitized skin and down her arms. He did it so smoothly she didn't even know he had removed her bra until he had palmed her breasts and then he lowered his mouth on them to give them some oral attention.

She gasped when she felt his mouth around one of her nipples and the suction that tugged on it, pulling it into the warmth that embraced it. Her breath came more quickly…and she purred.

And her own hands reached, clutched for his back while he worshipped her breasts. The sensations that struck her all at once…almost too much, too fast….she moaned against him.

His hands moved lower and before she realized it, he slipped his hand into her panties and started stroking her there. She saw the expression on his face change when she realized how aroused she had become already.

He knew it wasn't enough to prepare her for when he penetrated her for the first time.

So he stroked her there, caressing her and she gasped.

"Like that…I can see that you do…"

She couldn't even nod because she felt limp against him already as he rubbed her, sliding a finger inside of her marveling at her slickness, and how she clenched on his finger without realizing it.

Snug and tight and oh so hot…

He moved his finger inside of her focusing on an area that swelled beneath his touch.

"Oh…my …god…"

He smiled at her as he kept up the pressure and upped the tempo just slightly.

"You're so wet darling…and so hot…"

She felt like she was getting even hotter, a wave of warmth spread outward from his area of focus.

"What…?"

"Like that….how close are you?"

"Close…?"

"You know what I mean…"

Oh…pretty damn close, she tried to think but her mind swirled, caught up in the eddies of sensation that had enraptured her body. Her breathing came rapid as she leaned against him, her heart pounding, her skin perspiring as if she had worked out in the hot sun.

"So close…."

He increased his tempo and god, she couldn't help it but she threw her head back and cried, trying to suppress it and not succeeding.

"Let it out…there's no one but us here…"

She tried…but she couldn't…all she could do was sigh hard…her hips dying to meet the movement of his finger to push it deeper inside of her…as she rushed up to the top of the summit…nothing holding her back.

And…he kissed her on the mouth then as the pleasure grew beyond what she could stand until she leaned against him, her breath coming harshly.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt so limp against him, he felt solid against her like someone she could hold onto, yet she felt vulnerable as well. At what she had just showed him, what they had just shared.

"Julian…I…"

The woman who had been known for her way with words in any situation had been left speechless. He stroke several damp tendrils off of her face and kissed her again, tasting her as he pulled her closer to him. That primal feeling that filled him as that hit him aroused him even further…he wanted to carry her to the bedroom, push her against the bed and thrust hard inside her to take possession of her. More than he had ever remembered wanting anything.

But he knew looking at her, a mixture of sated passion on her face, and apprehension because she had felt him hard against her and knew what he wanted from her. After all, this wasn't exactly a road they had gone down before at least not together where both would memorize each detail and hold onto it forever. He stroked her cheek gently, willing his own body to be patient.

"Come on…we need to move this to the bedroom…"

She nodded, knowing that too and so she let him put his arm around her and they headed to his bedroom.

Feminine in décor, the way he had expected it would be with a queen sized bed in the middle offset by antique furnishings against backdrop of softer tones. She looked at him knowing that no doubt this was a familiar routine with him and trying hard to push that thought away.

But he shook his head.

"It's not like that Alexis …"

That hit her unexpectedly, the hint of vulnerability in his voice for a change and the rush from the first time they'd be together since that night outside McCoy's Bar.

"Go sit on the edge of the bed…"

So she did, and it gave slightly beneath her as he sat down beside her.

This was really happening…he was really going to make love to her and on some level everything would change. He brushed some damp tendrils out of her face and started kissing her again, while cupping her chin in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his body harden against her. She tensed a bit at that, trying not to think. But he cupped her face again and looked at her while they both sat on the edge.

"Hey, it's okay…if you'll trust me."

She found that place within her that remembered how to do that. She arched a brow up at him.

"It'll be more than that if you stand up for a moment."

She relaxed and wanted to show him that she was okay when he did that, that she was feeling wonderful so she slid her hands to where his briefs sheathed his hardness and she tugged them down, past his muscular thighs. She sucked in her breath as she saw him standing before her, his erection riding against his abdomen. This time when he bent to kiss her again, it brushed against her body and that made her aware of something else, her body wanted him too.

Damn, she wanted him and she wanted him now and she didn't want to think about how much, just to feel his mouth on her own, his hands burning her skin and the delicious sensation of his hardness sliding inside of her to where a part of her waited for him. So she reached out and stroked his erection, wrapping her fingers around its heat. He closed his eyes and groaned when she did that, which made her smile.

"You like that?"

He nodded wordlessly this time and she rubbed him, feeling both the hardness like iron and the softness like satin, and feeling her own body respond to the movement of her hands and the expression on his face. He joined her back on the bed and they sprawled back on the spread.

When he slid her panties down, she just murmured, looking up at him as he studied her. She loved his eyes, soft and warm, chocolate in color and the way he smiled slowly like a sunrise. His dark hair felt soft beneath her fingertips, his skin and its different textures depending where she settled her hands to explore him.

She slid her hands up to his chest, feeling the coarseness of skin and the softness of her exploration caused him to react.

"I want you so much Julian…more than I ever thought…"

Her voice broke and she felt her eyes dampen, then the softness of a finger brush the moisture out of them as she smiled again. He kissed her eyelids, so tenderly it almost made her weep and he pressed her against the bed. He remained beside her while brushing her hair and settling his mouth on hers again. She looked up into his eyes in between, her heart beating quickly as the darkness settled around them.

"You nervous…"

She shook her head, her body feeling on fire but she knew she was where she wanted to be. So while lying on his side, he reached out to embrace her and pull her closer to him while she slid her leg over his own.

"Why don't you take the lead Alexis, okay?"

She smiled at him because she had wanted to do that, to set the pace for both of them at least this first time since…she closed her eyes and took a deep breath focusing on the two of them together. He gently slid on top of her, pressing his weight against hers. She closed her own eyes as she felt him slide delightfully inside of her body, stretching her in a pleasurable way that almost made her stop breathing. He placed his hands on her hips as she looked at him for a long moment, relishing in the feel of what it felt like for their bodies to be joined so intimately.

And then slowly…tentatively at first she began to move against him while he held onto her. As she did, she felt more than just the pleasurable buildup to the point her body would be enraptured by pleasure, she felt the elation, the freedom of sharing herself with the man she loved more than anything. His hands gripping her, his body riding hers, each movement more thrilling than the last….her breath rising harshly to match his own.

"Oh god Alexis ….do you know how sexy you are…?"

She listened to his words defined by more than the pleasure of them being together and her heart warmed as she felt herself begin to move to the brink. She felt the fullness of the man inside of her, his patience and his restraint at not pushing her further until she had caught up. She marveled in the closeness, the snug perfection of how their bodies molded to one another. She caressed his legs with her feet until she had his hips between them.

"I got to move….you okay…want it nice and slow?"

She just looked at him and licked her lips…focusing on his face while he slowly thrust his hips and filled her again, pulled back and then pushed again, like the ebbing and flowing of the tides in the ocean.

"Ohhhh….."

He heard the sudden pleasure in her voice.

"You feel better?"

She sighed gripping his shoulders as he brushed her skin with his lips as he thrust back in her depths. .

"Oh yeah…do that please…"

And then the pleasure began to build…he reached down to stroke her while keeping his tempo lazy and very sweet. .

His breath quickened and he picked up his tempo, growling as he bucked his hips thrusting into faster, eliciting pleasure not pain now from inside of her. She gripped him harder.

"Oh God…."

"You getting close...do I…"

"No…just keep….god…."

"God….I…."

He smiled at their lack of coherent words as he reached down to kiss her mouth again, tasting her…then sweeping his lips against her jaw line. Then she reached down and pressed her hands against his back bringing him even closer to her as they both experienced their pleasure before his arms collapsed and he fell against her, their bodies slick with sweat and sated.

"I …."

He looked at the expression of wonder on her face.

"I know…oh god…"

Words escaped him too but what had just happened…had blown him away…she had blown him away…and as he held onto her, their bodies intertwined and connected…he felt himself slip under the rushing current with her, filled with emotions so powerful that they threatened to consume him.

And as he lowered his mouth on hers to kiss her again, he didn't care a bit.

Alexis looked up at the man who lay so intimately against her, both of them slowly coming back down again. He stared back down at her, his weight braced on his forearms, one on either side of her with his hands stroking her face, soothing her.

A tear had formed in the corner of one of her eyes and he used a thumb to wipe it away…as he kissed her mouth tenderly…to ease her back to earth together with him.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head silently…still unable to speak. She felt the nearness of him, his scent against her. They stared at each other for a long moment, as their hearts returned to their normal rhythms and the sweat on their bodies dried in the warm air inside his bedroom. She felt like she needed to say something but what? What they just shared couldn't be put into words, the feelings were too deeply embedded, too complex at least for her. He maneuvered himself to where he lay next to her on the bed and reached for a comforter to pull over them. She felt herself wanting to snuggle against the heat of his body, curling her own against him.

"Isn't this the part where the guy falls asleep?"

"I'm wide awake…and this is where the guy …"

So he wrapped his arms around her and she settled her head against his bare chest as they both surrendered to their own thoughts, a comfortable silence between them.

She sighed against him…thinking that when they woke up it would be morning, and time for them soon enough to go their separate ways, because she had a feeling that the whole world would change.

"At least we had this night together…I'll never forget it Julian…"

He stroked her arm lightly.

"What if I don't want just one night…?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"But I thought…I mean surely…"

He sighed.

"It's been 34 years that we've been apart and I intend to make up for lost time."

She looked over at him, seeing the determination on his face and not knowing what to say to him. But she knew someone new was arriving…someone who could view them both as a threat. Better not to make any promises…

Better just to enjoy the here and now…let the future unfold in its own way..

"I don't know…"

He stroked her face softly, his eyes locked on hers.

"At least let's think about it," he said, "I know that I'm not willing to walk away from what we just shared."

She bit her lip.

"Okay Julian…I'll think about it but I can't promise anything…and neither should you."

He looked as if he wanted to say something else to her but he opted to just nod, and pull her closer to him, kissing her on the mouth as if it were for the last time.

Until the next time…


End file.
